The Angel & The Guardian
by full100novelas
Summary: Hace tiempo, Sharpay tenía un guardian, el guardian de su corazón. Troy, tenía un angel que quería proteger por siempre. Pero Ryan, también tiene uno. ¿Quién será el verdaderon amor de Sharpay? Fic: Troypay-Rypay
1. Trailer

**

* * *

**

"the Angel & the guardian"

_**A veces el amor, nos da protección y calidez.**_

-Quiero cuidar de ti…- Dijo Troy acariciando la mejilla de Sharpay.

-¿Serás mi guardian? – abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Siempre…

**_Pero otras, nos recuerda un dolor._**

**Tres años más tarde...**

-Eres hermosa, Gaby – decía Troy abrazando a Gabriella.

-eso es en lo que se convirtió tu amado guardián, Sharp – le susurró Ryan a Sharpay que observaba con los ojos ya casi llorosos.

**_Hay amores secretos…_**

-Deja que yo cuide de ti…- Ryan le secó una lágrima que rodaba de su mejilla.

**_Arrepentidos…_**

-Perdóname, Sharpay – Troy la abrazó fuertemente como si nunca quisiera soltarla.

**_Y a veces, nos sentimos solos…_**

Sharpay miró a Taylor.

-Tal vez…no tenga ningún guardián – suspiró – tal vez, me quede sola toda mi vida.

**_Pero cuando hay un amor…_**

-Bésame…- susurró Sharpay.

**_No se puede olvidar jamás._**

-Sharpay…- Troy la abrazó y le besó suavemente el cuello.

* * *

**Hola! bueno les dejo este pequeñisimo adelanto de un nuevo fic que voy a escribir. diganme que opinan! Besoos! byee! **


	2. El guardián

"The angel & the Guardian" 

Capitulo 1: El guardián 

Hace un año y medio…

Troy estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol junto con Sharpay, a quién abrazaba cómodamente.

-Sharp – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Troy? – le preguntó ella dulcemente y sonriéndole radiantemente.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo? – le preguntó el acariciando su mejilla.

-No que yo recuerde. Necesitaría oírlo de nuevo para recordarlo – dijo con un brillo de diversión y alegría en los ojos.

-Te amo, Sharpay – sonrió y luego la besó.

Luego ella se separó y lo miró profundamente a los ojos. Esos ojos más bellos que el mismo cielo, le hacían olvidarse del mundo.

De repente comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Troy sonriendo. Le gustaba cuando ella reía.

-me acordé de lo que dijiste ayer – respondió ella entre risas - ¿De verdad te casarías conmigo en un futuro? – le preguntó sonriendo.

-Si por mí fuera…ahora mismo – le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó nuevamente – Quiero cuidar de ti…

-¿Serás mi guardian? – abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Siempre…

La miró nuevamente a los ojos, tomó el rostro en sus manos y la besó dulcemente.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Troy se separó y se levantó.

-¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó ella que seguía sentada sobre el verde pasto.

-Debo ir. Mi padre me espera para entrenar. Tú sabes – giró los ojos, sonrió y luego extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Te veo mañana? – le preguntó Sharpay tomándole la mano.

-¡claro! – respondió el besándole la mano – como siempre – alzó al vista para mirarla a los ojos.

-hasta entonces – se despidió ella dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Adiós – dijo el antes de alejarse.

Al día siguiente, Troy no apareció. Y solo le había enviado un mensaje diciendo:

_"Perdón. No puedo ir. Mi padre se quedó organizando algo sobre estas vacaciones y quiere que lo ayude. Nos vemos mañana. Te amo. Troy"_

Sharpay leyó una y otra vez el mensaje. No había bajado a cenar.

Ryan subió hasta su habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sharp? – le preguntó desde el vano de la puerta.

-Mi guardián no vino hoy – dijo suspirando tristemente.

Ryan se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-¿Hablas de tu noviecito Troy? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Sharpay asintió con más tristeza.

-Que más da. Lo ves mañana – se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Sharpay sonrió levemente.

-Tienes razón – respondió Sharpay apagando el celular.

-No me agradezcas, Sharp – dijo Ryan desde saliendo por la puerta.

Sharpay rió y luego gritó para que la oyera:

-¡Gracias, Ry! – sonrió y bajó a comer algo.

Al día siguiente, Sharpay se preparaba para ir a encontrase con Troy. Pero recibió otro mensaje:

_"No tienes idea de lo mal que me siento. Pero hoy tampoco podré ir. En una semana me voy a las montañas de vacaciones. No me gusta, pero debo ir. Te prometo que haré tiempo para ir a despedirme. Te extraño. Troy"_

Sharpay lanzó el celular sobre la cama y luego se sentó. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Ya en la semana, Sharpay estaba acostumbrada a recibir los mensajes de Troy que se disculpaba y etc, etc.

Pero ese día recibió otro mensaje más:

_"Estoy en las montañas, es el primer día y no me gusta nada. Perdón que no fui a despedirme pero mis padres cambiaron todo y tuvimos que salir antes por la madrugada. No puedo esperar a volver, quiero verte. Troy"_

Sharpay resignada apagó el celular y fue a darse un baño.

Habían pasado cinco días y Troy no había mandado ningún mensaje hasta que finalmente le llegó un mensaje que decía:

_"Mañana estoy de nuevo en Albuquerque, tenemos que hablar. Troy"_

¿Dónde estaba el "Te extraño" o el "Te amo"?

Sharpay leyó y releyó el mensaje una y otra vez, intrigada por las frías palabras de Troy. ¿Qué querría decirle?

* * *

**Espero que les guste el primer capitulo y si les gustó Dejen reviews! un beso! bye! **


	3. En soledad

The guardian & the angel

"En soledad" 

La noche había caído y Sharpay dormía plácidamente, hasta que se levantó de repente. Mareada por aquella oscuridad, puesto que solo la luz de la luna entraba por las finas líneas de la persiana, y agitada por aquel sueño. O mejor dicho, pesadilla.

Ella estaba caminando perdida por un campo desierto cuando de pronto, y de la nada, estaba Troy frente a ella. La miraba, pero la miraba diferente. Sintió un escalofrío y todo se oscureció.

Volviendo a la realidad, aún sentía escalofríos y estaba ansiosa y preocupada por el día siguiente.

Se levantó, fue a la habitación de Ryan, caminó despacio hasta que llego a la puerta que buscaba.

Golpeó suavemente para no asustar a su hermano.

-Ryan – susurró – Ryan – repitió con más fuerza.

No hubo respuesta, así que se volvió hacia su habitación.

De nuevo allí, intentó volver a dormir.

Al día siguiente, no quería despertar. Había dormido muy poco. Pero alguien la sacudió suavemente.

-Sharp. Sharp – era la voz de Ryan – despierta.

Sharpay parpadeó unas cuantas veces para enfocar mejor la vista y luego lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sharpay.

-Tu guardián te busca – dijo sonriendo de manera burlona.

Sharpay se levantó de un salto. Debía cambiarse, debía peinarse, debía maquillarse…

Pero no hubo tiempo para nada, Troy ya estaba en el vano de la puerta.

-Yo los dejo, chicos – Dijo Ryan saliendo de la habitación, pasando por al lado de Troy.

Sharpay lo miró detenidamente y luego sonrió.

-Estoy hecha un desastre – le dijo riendo.

Troy sonrió levemente pero no rió.

-Siéntate – le invitó ella señalándole la silla más cercana.

Troy obedeció, pero continuó mirándola casi sin decidirse a que decir.

-¿recuerdas que te dije que tenía que hablarte? – comenzó a decir Troy lentamente.

Sharpay asintió.

-Bueno…debo hablarte sobre nosotros – continuó con el rostro serio.

Sharpay lo miró confundida.

**Bueno...no se...dejen reviews. me quedó un pco corto pero bueh, espero q les guste :)**

**beso**

**bye**


	4. La partida

**

* * *

**

"La partida"

-Creo que…-Troy suspiró – Se terminó, Sharpay.

Sharpay lo miró confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó.

-A lo nuestro. Se acabó – dijo seriamente

Sharpay sentía ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo. Algo que hasta ese entonces había sido inusual.

Troy notó la frialdad con la que Sharpay se tomaba el asunto.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó sintiendo preocupación.

Sharpay le dedicó una mirada de hielo y sonrió de manera ajena a lo que sentía en aquel momento.

-Lo estaré – se levantó – ahora, ¿Necesitas que te acompañe hasta la puerta? O ¿recuerdas el camino?

Troy se levantó.

-No te molestes. Lo recuerdo – sonrió levemente – adiós, Sharpay. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos – ofreció con voz calma.

-Eso no sucederá, Bolton – lo miró como lo había hecho hacía un instante y cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejando a Troy fuera de ella como también de su vida.

Tres años más tarde…

Sharpay entraba en la secundaria East High delante de su hermano. Mirando sin mirar a su celular.

Todos los chicos la miraban sugerentemente y las chicas, la mayoría, con envidia.

Pero se detuvo de pronto. Allí estaba Troy Bolton, su ex- novio, quién le había robado el corazón.

Él estaba hablando con una chica morena, hablaba muy cerca de ella.

Así que ¿Era aquella chica por quién la había dejado?

Pasaron por al lado de ella y Troy ni siquiera la miró, ni un saludo, nada.

-Eres hermosa, Gaby – decía Troy abrazando a Gabriella.

Ryan observó la penosa situación de su hermana y decidió intentar rescatarla de una crisis emocional.

-Eso es en lo que se convirtió tu guardián, Sharp – le susurró Ryan a Sharpay que observaba con los ojos llorosos.

Sharpay miró hacia arriba, bajo la mirada, parpadeó y miró a su hermano.

Me importa muy poco quién es o quién se crea que es – dijo fríamente.

-Ok – dijo Ryan suspirando de manera cansada.

-Ese estúpido basquetbolista no me arruinará la vida – dijo con la mirada llena de odio.

Entonces continuó su camino.

* * *

**Espero q les haay gustado pobre Sharpay :( bueno...me despido. Dejen reviews si quieren jeje BYee! **


	5. Fingiendo

**"Fingiendo" **

Más tarde, Sharpay estaba en su casa, su habitación, su cama. Tumbada boca abajo. Parecía dormir.

¿Puedes decirme si algo no anda bien? – preguntó Ryan sabiendo muy bien que ella no dormía.

Sharpay se incorporó rápidamente y lo miró.

Todo anda perfecto. Yo soy perfecta ¿no? – le dedicó una mirada llena de firmeza y seguridad pero que a la vez ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Atrás había quedado la vieja Sharpay. La que alguna vez se había permitido ser dulce con los demás.

Sharp. No tienes que hacer esto – se quejó Ryan suavemente, y sentándose en una silla agregó: - ¿Vale la pena?

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Sharpay con advertencia.

De Troy – dijo Ryan mirándola con calma.

Sharpay lo miró con confusión.

No finjas que lo olvidaste cuando sabes bien que no es cierto – se levantó – vuelve a permitirte sentir…

Pero él…- comenzó a decir débilmente pero luego se aclaró la voz y continuó – él ya no significa nada para mí. Solo es un recuerdo que prefiero no recordar pero ni siquiera puedo olvidar.

ay, Sharp – se compadeció Ryan. Iba a hacerle alguna que otra broma, pero lo olvidó por completo al verla llorar.

-¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? – dijo antes de abrazar a su hermano.

-Nada. Ella no tiene nada tuyo ni tú de ella. Eres única, hermanita. Única y especial – se separó y la miró -Deja que yo cuide de ti…- Ryan le secó una lágrima que rodaba de su mejilla.

-¿sí? – preguntó secándose las lágrimas – Protégeme de él, Ry. Te lo suplico.

-Lo haré, Sharp – la miró a los ojos, descubriendo la necesidad que ella tenía de estar protegida.

Él le daría la protección. Sería, desde ese momento, su guardián.

-Cuenta conmigo, hermana – la abrazó nuevamente despabilando las dudas que ella podría tener.

En tanto, Troy, caminaba junto con Gabriella, tomados de la mano.

-¿Cuántos novios antes de mí? – preguntó Troy, iban de camino hasta sus casas y acortaban el tiempo haciéndose preguntas.

-mmm… uno – sonrió - ¿Novias antes de mí?

Troy sonrió. Pero la sonrisa fue desapareciendo de su rostro.

La imagen de Sharpay rondaba en su cabeza. La traición que había cometido. La falta de consideración que había tenido con ella.

Pero eran muy jóvenes, era como un juego de niños. Ninguno de los dos lo era. Aún así, Troy no se había dado cuenta del daño hasta entonces.

Debía remediarlo de algún modo. La recompensaría por los daños y así, como un extra, el obtendría su conciencia libre de culpabilidad.

Demasiado sencillo ¿verdad?

-eh, Troy. Tu manera de pensar me hace creer que hubo tantas que ni recuerdas – bromeó Gabriella con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro – Y que no se te ocurra fingir que no me oíste – rió.

Troy volvió en sí.

Sonrió.

-Lo siento, no pensaba en eso. Me distraje con…el baskett – rió – pero, ahora sí. Déjame pensar…creo que una también. Sin contar preescolar.

Ambos rieron, ya se acercaban al final de la larga caminata.

Troy seguía pensando, aunque esta vez menos perdido, en como debía de recompensar a Sharpay.

* * *

**Bueno...espero que les haya gustado. djen reviews. **

**XXX**

**V!cky**


	6. Escudo protector, nuevo guardián

**"Escudo protector, nuevo guardián"**

Al día siguiente, Sharpay se levantó, tardó sus minutos en arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

Más tarde bajó a desayunar.

Ryan que ya estaba listo, la observó.

- Buena elección – comentó con una sonrisa antes de seguir con su desayuno.

Sharpay agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé – respondió sentándose frente a él – hablemos de lo que haremos hoy.

Ryan la miró sorprendido.

-Hay que hacer planes, hermano – continuó Sharpay, esperando que su hermano captara el tema a tratar.

-¿Te refieres a Troy? - preguntó sabiendo que todo siempre tenía ese fin.

-Entre algunas cosas, sí – respondió Sharpay mirando hacia otro lado mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Ryan esbozó una sonrisa.

Así era ella, bueno, antes no lo era, pero algo se asomaba de su antigua personalidad, de lo que había encerrado en su corazón por la crueldad de un amor.

Ryan juntó sus cosas y las llevó al lavaplatos, luego se sentó junto a Sharpay y le tomó una mano.

-No te preocupes por el – la tranquilizó – Yo te protegeré ¿recuerdas? - Se alegró muchísimo al ver la sonrisa cálida de Sharpay – Estaré ahí. Contigo. Siempre.

De pronto, la sonrisa de Sharpay desapareció, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

Ryan supo que había dicho algo que no debió.

-Troy dijo lo mismo – dijo de repente, luego de un silencio incómodo.

Ryan negó solemnemente con la cabeza y suavemente, tomándole el mentón, obligándola a mirarlo dijo:

- No creas, ni por un segundo que yo te haría lo mismo, Sharp – la miró a los ojos, expresando cuanto la quería y que sinceramente no pretendía jamás hacerle daño.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Sharpay, quién luego de un segundo abrazó con fuerza a Ryan.

- Ryan…- dijo casi en un susurro intentando que su voz sonara firme – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida. Te quiero.

Ryan le devolvió el abrazo, con un poco más de fuerza y cariño. Así sabría que de verdad la protegía y la quería.

- Yo también, hermana – la separó lentamente, y la miró detenidamente unos segundos – ve a maquillarte, se te corrió todo el maquillaje – oyó la risa de Sharpay y se sintió mejor.

Sharpay se encogió de hombros.

- Qué más da – decía sujetando aún a Ryan por los hombros con suavidad – Puedo maquillarme en el auto, si no tardaremos mucho – sonrió.

- Eso significa… ¿Qué hoy manejo yo? – preguntó Ryan sin apartar los brazos de Sharpay y sin quitar los brazos que rodeaban la cintura de ella.

- Aprovéchalo ahora – respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Ryan la miró sorprendido, no sabía porque, pero le sonaba a una invitación que no esperaba y ni siquiera imaginaba.

Se separó, un tanto nervioso, y dijo:

- Entonces, adelante – hizo una breve reverencia, pero al volver a levantarse, recibió un cálido beso en la mejilla por parte de Sharpay.

- Gracias por todo, Ry – le despeinó el cabello cariñosamente y se fue, con un estado sentimental mejor que el de hacía rato, antes de bajar a desayunar.

Ryan la siguió confundido.

Por su parte, Troy no quería asistir ese día a la escuela.

Estaba recostado mirando el techo, tal vez esperaba que de allí cayera su salvación, tal vez esperaba un ángel que le dijera la verdad.

Se incorporó de repente.

Como si le hubiesen dado una apuñalada, cerró los ojos.

Al pensar en como recompensar a Sharpay recordó sus momentos con ella.

Él era un completo idiota, la había dejado, ella lo había amado dispuesta a darle hasta su alma y el había huido.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de un gran salto.

Se cambió de ropa y decidido fue a la escuela.

Arreglaría las cosas con Sharpay, no pretendía que vuelva con él, porque Troy ni siquiera buscaba eso, pero haría lo que sea con tal de que ella le perdone. Lo que sea.

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, perdón por no haber subido capitulos últimamente en estos fics, estaba muy ocupada con el colegio y además con otros fics, después voy a subir capítulo en "Ryan Evans: Al descubierto" y también espero que dejen reviews en mi nuevo fic "Locos por ella" la verdad me encantó Jimmie de HSM3 y decidí hacer un fic que lo tenga a él, y bueno, a Troy, Ryan, Zeke, Chad :) cuidense mucho **

**XXX**

**Vick**


	7. el dolor de un amor no correspondido

"El dolor de un amor no correspondido"

En el colegio, al día siguiente, Troy se acercó a Sharpay, aprovechando que ésta estaba distraída mirándose al espejo.

-Sharpay – dijo con calma.

Ella se volvió rápidamente, mirándolo como si no le importara. Pero Troy vio algo más en sus ojos, en ese color tan común pero con un brillo que los hacía únicos. Troy vio en los ojos de Sharpay un dolor que tal vez sería culpa suya.

-Dime, Troy – lo decía como si fuera común, como si nada del pasado hubiese existido.

-Yo quiero pedirte perdón – dijo con calma, pero por dentro nervioso. Sabía que no tenía motivos pero algo le alarmaba y no sabía que.

-Esta bien – respondió ella alejándose.

Troy pensó que había sido fácil, demasiado fácil.

* * *

Sharpay se refugió en el baño. No sabía como había podido aguantar las lágrimas allá en los pasillos. Pero ni bien entró en el baño se lanzó a llorar.

¿Por qué Troy pensaba que iba a aceptar unas simples disculpas? ¡Le debía más que eso!

Sharpay lanzó las cosas que traía sobre el suelo, con total desesperación.

Taylor apareció.

-Oh, lo siento – dijo viendo que ella rápidamente se secaba las lágrimas y se ponía a juntar sus cosas – déjame ayudarte – se ofreció.

Sharpay se sintió sorprendida. Taylor McKessie siempre la había ignorado como persona.

-Gracias – pudo simplemente decir.

Terminaron de juntar y Taylor la miró extrañada.

-Permíteme que me meta, Sharpay. Pero… ¿a qué se debe todo esto?

Sharpay se corrió un mechón de cabello rubio y suspiró.

-No sé – respondió.

Taylor asintió con la cabeza.

-Se que nunca fuimos muy cercanas, pero creo que necesitas hablar con alguien – se levantó y extendió su mano – Y si necesitas a alguien. Puedes confiar en mí.

Sharpay tomó su mano.

-Gracias, Taylor – volvió a arreglarse un mechón de cabello – la verdad, necesito alguien para hablar. No quiero que Ryan, bueno, se preocupe.

Taylor asintió.

-Está bien – la miró comprensivamente – háblame cuando te sientas mejor y estés segura.

Sharpay sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-De verdad te lo agradezco – sonó la campana.

-Oh, debemos ir a clases – anunció Taylor que parecía aterrada al solo pensar en perderse un minuto de clases.

* * *

Ya luego de la primera clase, en el receso, Troy hablaba con Gabriella.

Ryan se acercó a Sharpay, que parecía observarlos.

- Ya basta, hermana – dijo apoyando con fuerza la bandeja del almuerzo sobre la mesa.

El ruido llamó la atención de Sharpay, quién se volvió instintivamente hacia su hermano.

-No me gusta que te rebajes de ese modo. Ya supéralo – se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla, frente a su hermana.

Sharpay lo miró y frunció el ceño.

- Ya lo superé – se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó preocupado.

-A demostrarte que a Sharpay Evans nada la supera más que el propio talento – sonrió y se alejó en dirección a la mesa de Troy.

-Troy – dijo justo frente a ellos.

Gabriella miró a Troy confundida y con una sonrisa extraña, la cual molestó a Sharpay. ¿Se estarían burlando de ella?

-¿Qué pasa, Sharpay? – preguntó Troy sin ganas. Como si ella fuese un estorbo, lo cual enfadó a Sharpay.

Sharpay se sintió mal nuevamente, quería gritar, llorar, contarle la verdad a toda la secundaria y así limpiar su imagen de villana.

-Nada. Solo quería avisarte que…- no se le ocurría nada, sabía que tendría que controlarse más.

-Haremos una reunión de teatro – dijo Ryan tras ella.

Sharpay volvió la cabeza hacia su hermano que sonreía, y como pudo continuó:

-Si, este viernes, luego del colegio – sonrió de manera autosuficiente.

Todos se miraron confundidos, a excepción de Taylor que miraba a Sharpay cautelosamente.

-Vamonos, Ryan – ordenó con potencia, alejándose de aquel grupo.

Ryan sonrió antes de irse tras su hermana.

* * *

**Ayy no me da una pena Sharp :( espero q les haya gustado, si les gusto dejen reviews acepto sugerencias de todo tipo ;)BYee! **


	8. el angel caído

**_"El ángel caído y el rescate del nuevo guardián"_**

Sharpay conducía el coche camino a casa, pero no podía evitar que su mente volara lejos de donde estaba.

-¿No crees que sería mejor bajar la velocidad? – comentó Ryan, haciendo que Sharpay salga del espacio en donde estaba.

Sharpay le dedicó una mirada rápida y frenó el coche abruptamente.

Ryan observó sorprendido y en shock como su hermana abría la puerta del coche y salía corriendo.

Finalmente salió del shock y corrió tras ella.

-¡Sharpay! ¡Sharpay! – gritaba rogando que lo escuchase.

Sharpay corría sin lugar definido, las lágrimas le impedían pensar con claridad.

Ryan la estaba alcanzando.

Sharpay se dejó caer arrodillada sobre aquella tierra y lloró desconsoladamente.

Su mellizo se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó.

-Ay, hermanita – dijo acariciándole la espalda para que se calme un poco - ¿Qué te han hecho?

Sharpay lo miró a los ojos, con la mirada entristecida y cubierta de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué esto tenía que pasarme a mí? – lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Por favor, hermana. No llores por él – la apartó suavemente, tomándola por los hombros – nadie merece que sufras así.

-Pero parece que les encanta – se acomodó en el suelo y comenzó a arrancar la hierba que estaba cerca – Me hacen quedar como una cruel persona – lo miró – y encima me tratan como estúpida.

Ryan rió.

-¿Qué tan gracioso? – preguntó Sharpay enfadada – Se me había olvidado que eres uno de ellos – se levantó y se alejó.

Ryan se levantó y le cortó el paso rápidamente.

-No – la sujetó por los hombros – bueno, tal vez me lleve bien con ellos. Pero eso no implica lo que dijiste. Nadie te trata como estúpida, Sharp – sonrió.

-Si, claro – dio un paso al costado para abrirse paso, pero Ryan le cerró el paso nuevamente.

-Es verdad – insistió sinceramente – Nadie habla de ti. Eres inexistente en su mundo a no ser que pase algo malo.

Sharpay frunció el ceño y contestó:

-Ah, gracias. Me hace sentir mejor – dijo con sarcasmo – Soy la mala de la historia, la inexistente para ellos y encima la culpable de sus desgracias – sonrió falsamente – Gracias, Ry. Era justo lo que quería oír – aprovechando la confusión de Ryan, llegó hasta el coche nuevamente.

Se miró al espejo, se retocó el maquillaje, mientras Ryan subía al auto y se quedaba observándola.

-No se porque te castigas tanto – dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Sharpay guardó sus cosméticos en el bolso y lo miró.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundida.

Troy debería ser quién llore, grite, se sienta mal – explicó mirándola preocupado.

-¿Qué no lo has visto? – rió amargamente – el está feliz con esa Gabriella.

-Deja de pensar en como se ve, Sharp – le tomó la mano – piensa tú en como te sientes y en cómo puedes remediarlo.

Sharpay se quedó en silencio, analizando lo que Ryan le había dicho.

-Piensa que Troy…se perdió un ángel – sonrió – El ángel más bello y especial que la tierra haya tenido el placer de recibir.

Sharpay lo miró y sonrió.

-Gracias, Ry – lo abrazó – eso si que fue bueno de escuchar, no como lo anterior que…hum…bueno – rió.

Se separaron y Ryan dijo:

-Lo sé – sonrió – Vamonos.

Sharpay puso en marcha el coche y se fueron.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! dejen reviews si les gustó el cap ^^ **

**Byee!**


	9. Desplegando las alas

**"Desplegando las alas"**

Al día siguiente Sharpay no quiso despertar, pero se vio obligada hacerlo.

En la secundaria, se notaba diferente, caminaba sin demasiadas ganas y miró el suelo.

Llegó a su casillero. Casi había olvidado la contraseña. Casi.

Sacó los libros de mala gana y se miró en el espejo. No era la Sharpay que solía ser ni tampoco en la que se había convertido.

¿Por qué sentía tanta desesperación de repente? Como si su mundo fuese…nada.

Cerró con fuerza el casillero y salió corriendo hacia la salida, no le importaba que la castigaran por haber faltado a clases. Tenía que salir de allí.

Comenzó a llorar, no tenía motivos, pero sintió ganas de desahogarse.

Todos la miraban confundidos y se hacían a un lado cuando ella pasaba.

Cuando estuvo en la salida siguió corriendo, hasta que chocó con alguien que la sujetó por los hombros sacudiéndola suavemente.

Sharpay.

Sharpay levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos claros que la miraban preocupados.

Sharpay se alejó y se secó las lágrimas.

Bolton – dijo seriamente - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Había cambiado tan rápidamente de actitud que Troy se sorprendió.

Veo tus lágrimas, Sharpay – dijo severamente - ¿Qué te sucede?

Sharpay sonrió como si nada.

Algo se me metió en el ojo y creo que soy alérgica – lo miró de arriba abajo - ¿Pero a ti que te importa?

Troy giró los ojos.

Dame una tregua… ¿Quieres? – la miró cruzándose de brazos.

No es una guerra, Troy – fue la respuesta de ella - ¿O es eso lo que estás esperando?

Troy suspiró.

No es lo que quise decir – parecía ligeramente molesto consigo mismo que por las palabras de Sharpay.

Sharpay se encogió de hombros.

como quieras – iba a continuar su camino lo más calmada que pudo, pero Troy la sujetó del brazo.

Yo quiero que me digas que te pasa últimamente – la miró a los ojos de una manera que nunca lo había hecho. Estaba preocupado.

Sharpay lo miró.

Por un segundo quiso hacer a un lado sus diferencias, temores y rencores. Quiso abrazarlo, besarlo. Pero él no quería eso de ella.

No es de tu incumbencia – lo miró desafiante – Ya no – dijo librándose y yendo nuevamente hacia la escuela.

Troy frunció el ceño.

Sharpay siempre encontraba la manera de cerrarse como un puño sin que nadie sospechase lo más mínimo de lo que le sucedía y él quería ayudarla. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Afortunadamente para Sharpay el día ya casi acababa, solo tenía que volver a casa y relajarse.

Sharp – dijo Ryan acercándose a su hermana justo cuando sonó la campana.

Sharpay volvió la cabeza hacia su hermano.

¿Qué? – preguntó no de muy buen humor.

Ryan se echó hacia atrás abriendo los ojos.

Tranquila – le dijo y luego la miró detenidamente – no te preguntaré por qué estás así porque conozco la respuesta.

Sharpay miró hacia otro lado.

En fin, no vine a eso – continuó - quería decirte que va a haber una fiesta en casa de Chad – sonrió.

¿Y me lo dices porque…? – alzó una ceja.

¡Estás invitada! – La tomó de las manos.

Solo le faltaba saltar. Pensó Sharpay.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de bueno? – preguntó soltando a su hermano - ¿debo alegrarme?

Ryan se cruzó de brazos.

Debiste haber hecho algo bueno para estar invitada – pensó en voz alta.

Sharpay rió sarcásticamente.

Me siento TAN halagada de que me hayan invitado a la fiesta de…ese – frunció el ceño – Vamonos ya, Ry – dijo acomodándose el bolso sobre el hombro.

Ryan la siguió y fueron hasta donde estaba el auto.

Hey – llamó alguien.

Sharpay y Ryan volvieron en dirección a quién había hablado.

Ryan miró el suelo molesto y se metió en el auto.

Sharpay – dijo Troy acercándose con un par de libros bajo el brazo.

Sharpay no respondió.

¿Vas a la fiesta en casa de Chad esta noche? – preguntó con una sonrisa, muy cerca de ella.

Ella vaciló y dudó. ¿Por qué le hablaba de esa manera tan…cariñosa? Seguramente le pediría algún favor. Seguramente era solo eso.

¿Por qué? – dijo cautelosamente.

No. Por nada – volvió a sonreír - ¿vas o no?

Si – respondió rápidamente.

Genial. Entonces nos vemos por allá…-se alejaba.

¿Y Gabriella? – fue una estúpida pregunta, lo supo. Pero no podía evitar la curiosidad.

¿Qué tiene ella? – preguntó Troy alzando una ceja.

Sharpay sonrió y tomó eso como un punto de partida. Tal vez él la quisiera de nuevo a ella y no a Gabriella.

Sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Si tan solo una vez funcionase todo como ella quería…

* * *

**Bueno espero q les haya gustado :) bye! **


	10. “El abrazo de un ángel

**"El abrazo de un ángel, palabras del antiguo guardián"**

Sharpay de alguna u otra manera se sentía incómoda, fuera de lugar.

Podía sentir las miradas de envidia, confusión y quién sabe que más, a sus espaldas.

Al mirar a su izquierda se encontró con la mirada de Ryan, estaba preocupado por ella.

-Sharp, ¿Quieres que mejor…? – preguntó sujetándola del brazo haciendo que se detuviera.

Sharpay suspiró.

-No – sonrió levemente – Puedo manejarlo.

La expresión afligida de su rostro desapareció.

Los ojos cafés de la rubia se llenaron de una frialdad imperturbable.

No sentía seguridad, era solo una fachada. Después de todo ella era una estrella en ascenso.

Caminó hacia la pista de baile.

Había muchas parejas bailando allí, ella era la única que bailaba sola pero rápidamente las miradas se fijaron en ella, en sus movimientos suaves y perfectamente estudiados para que la vean perfecta como era.

La música movida y rítmica no paraba de sonar y Sharpay sentía que no podía ser mejor.

Se sintió algo mareada pero debía ser por la música a todo volumen.

Pronto sintió que perdía el equilibrio y se detuvo.

Para entonces todos habían vuelto a concentrarse en el baile y nadie notó que Sharpay Evans iba directo al suelo.

Unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron al instante que comenzaba a caer.

Lo único que oyó Sharpay antes de cerrar los ojos fue una voz preocupada diciendo:

- Tranquila, Sharpay. Te tengo.

Abrió los ojos en lo que sintió como si fueran años.

Rápidamente se fijó en el par de ojos azules que la observaban con preocupación.

- ¿Ryan? – preguntó aún algo mareada.

Vio dibujarse una sonrisa.

- No. Troy.

Sharpay abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

No le hubiera importado que Ryan hubiese estado a n centímetro de ella, pero era Troy Bolton a tal punto de cercanía que podía sentir la respiración contra su mejilla.

- ¿Troy? – volvió a preguntar por si ahora tenía alucinaciones.

Lo vio asentir con la cabeza y apartarse unos centímetros.

- Casi te desmayas – dijo sentándose.

Sharpay examinó el lugar.

Lo primero que notó fue que estaba sobre una cama con sábanas que tenían dibujados balones de básquet y frente había un escritorio con un ordenador que tenía un fondo de pantalla de Troy, Jason, Zeke y Chad en el gimnasio.

Dedujo que debía ser la habitación de Chad Danforth.

- lo siento, no recuerdo – se incorporó.

Troy la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Estuviste bebiendo…?

- ¡No! – Exclamó una Sharpay realmente horrorizada – Sería muy malo ver eso en mi True Hollywood Story. "Cuando tenía 17 años bebió y se emborrachó en la fiesta de un compañero" – frunció el ceño – no me gustaría nada.

Troy sonrió levemente, no había mentido esa vez que le había dicho a Chad que Sharpay le agradaba bastante.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Troy cambiando la dirección del tema.

Sharpay suspiró.

- Mejor, debo admitirlo – miró el suelo.

Se hizo un silencio, que fue interrumpido por la voz de Troy diciendo:

- Creo que debemos hablar.

Abajo, en la fiesta, Ryan buscaba preocupado a Sharpay. Había ido al baño un segundo y ya la había perdido de vista.

Se acercó a Chad.

- Oye, Chad…

- ¡Eh, Ryan! – le palmeó la espalda - ¿Qué te parece la fiesta?

Ryan se obligó a sonreír.

- Genial. Pero…

- ¿Me disculpas? Tengo que atender la puerta…- desapareció entre la multitud de jóvenes.

Ryan buscó con la mirada, pero nada.

En su desesperación por encontrar a Sharpay chocó contra alguien.

- Perdón…- miró a quién había chocado - ¿Gabriella?

Gabriella sonrió unos segundos.

- Creo que sí – miró a Ryan con curiosidad - ¿Pasa algo?

- No encuentro a Sharpay… - suspiró cansado - ¿La has visto? – preguntó esperanzado.

Gabriella sintió pena por Ryan, siempre tan leal a su hermana melliza.

- Lo siento, Ryan. Pero no. – se iba a alejar pero se volvió rápidamente – Dime, ¿Tu has visto a Troy?

Ryan no respondió.

- ¿Ryan?

Ryan imaginó todo, seguramente Troy estaría con Sharpay. Quién sabe dónde.

- Troy se llevó a Sharpay a la habitación de Chad – dijo Taylor a sus espaldas.

Ryan se volvió para mirarla, Gabriella ya se había alejado en busca de Troy.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó en un estado completamente fuera de sí.

Ahora quién sabía que estaban haciendo.

- Si, ella se desmayó y Chad le dijo que la lleve a su habitación, puesto que tú no estabas…- continuó diciendo Taylor como si nada, pero ella era una persona inteligente y algo en su tono de voz y expresión le dijo que también desconfiaba de ambos.

- A Gabriella, ¿Se lo has dicho? – se atrevió a preguntar, con la seguridad de que si Gabriella lo supiera… no sabría que hacer.

Taylor negó con la cabeza.

- No lo hagas – pidió Ryan – Yo me encargó de ir a buscarlos…

Taylor no dijo más nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Ryan subió de dos en dos los escalones.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Chad. Estaba abierta.

Se escondió a un costado y asomo levemente la cabeza para poder espiar.

Sharpay estaba aferrada al cuello de Troy, lo abrazaba.

Troy acariciaba su espalda mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Ryan no pudo evitar que los celos florecieran en su interior. Estaba celoso, profundamente celoso de Troy Bolton. De que Troy fuera el único amor que Sharpay sentía además de ella.

- Eh – apareció Ryan en la puerta mirándolos.

Troy levantó la cabeza pero no se apartó de Sharpay lo cuál molesto fuertemente a Ryan.

Decidió ignorar al joven basquetbolista y se concentró en su hermana.

- Me dijeron que te desmayaste…¿Cómo ha pasado? – se sentó al lado izquierdo de ella, con Troy a la derecha, Sharpay estaba en medio de ambos, literalmente.

- Es una larga historia, Ryan – dijo Sharpay levantándose – Ahora no me siento bien del todo, será mejor que…

- Si, vamos.

- Ry, quédate si quieres.

- No. Voy contigo, Sharp – se levantó también.

Troy imitó el gesto de Ryan.

- Ahora necesito estar sola – aclaró Sharpay mirando a ambos.

Troy asintió con la cabeza y despareció saliendo por la puerta.

- Sharp…- comenzó a decir Ryan cuando Troy se había ido - ¿Qué hacías con Troy?

Sharpay suspiró cansada.

- Me duele la cabeza, Ryan. No empieces con preguntas tontas – salió por la puerta dejando a Ryan con la palabra en la boca y solo.

Ryan tuvo la sospecha de que algo sucedía allí, algo le había dicho Troy. Algo importante. Y él debía averiguar qué era.

* * *

**Hacía mucho que no subía fic x aca. Ya extrañaba, asi que bueno. Les dejo este cap que particularmente me pareció...raro xD Me despido. Se cuidan. XOXO **


	11. Cuando el ángel llama

"**Cuando el ángel llama"**

Al día siguiente, en East High, todos hablaban de la fiesta en casa de Chad.

Para cuando Sharpay Evans se bajó de su coche y caminaba hasta las puertas del colegio, Troy corrió hacia ella.

Ryan los observó desde el coche, como siempre, Sharpay lo dejaba atrás.

Pudo verlos hablar, Troy había comenzado.

El basquetbolista parecía haber corrido bastante para alcanzarla, tenía el cabello ligeramente revuelto y los ojos brillantes, definitivamente estaba ansioso por saber algo.

Sharpay miraba hacia todos lados, con preocupación.

Por primera vez en su vida no podía manejar la situación.

Pronto los vio alejarse, juntos. Y a pesar de que no se tomaban de las manos ni iban abrazados, parecían una pareja de enamorados.

Ryan frunció el ceño.

"_no voy a dejar que la lastimes otra vez, Bolton" _pensó molesto, sabiendo que, después de todo, no iba a lograr salvar otra vez a su hermana.

Mientras tanto, Gabriella estaba hablando con Taylor en la sala de química.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? – le preguntó a Gabriella, al notar lo distraída que estaba.

- No lo sé…- vaciló Gabriella sin mirar lo que echaba a su vaso de precipitados.

- ¡Cuidado, Gab! – exclamó su amiga, prácticamente lanzándose sobre ella al notar que iba a echar ácido sulfúrico.

Gabriella suspiró, cansada.

Taylor la miró preocupada.

- Cuéntame – le pidió suavemente.

Gabriella la miró a los ojos.

- Podrías adivinarlo si quisieras, Tay – respondió.

Taylor frunció levemente el ceño.

- ¿Troy y Sharpay? – preguntó, aunque también lo afirmaba.

Gabriella asintió con la cabeza.

Taylor se quedó en silencio, no podía decirle la verdad a Gabriella. Esta vez, no podría ayudarla.

Troy se sentó en un banco de piedra, dejando los libros a un lado.

- Te dije que hablaríamos así que…- la miró y le indicó que se sentara a su lado – eso haremos.

Sharpay lo miró con desconfianza y se sentó dejando prácticamente un metro de distancia entre ambos.

Troy suspiró, vacilaba.

Sharpay miraba hacia adelante, aunque respiraba entrecortadamente, como cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

- Se que… en estos últimos tiempos…- hablaba con emoción, como si fuera a llorar, se veía arrepentido – Te hice mucho daño – también miraba hacia adelante, como si aquellos momentos se reprodujeran frente a él.

Sharpay tragó saliva, conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Créeme cuando digo que en verdad lo siento – se quedó en silencio – de verdad que lo lamento tanto – dijo en voz baja.

Ambos estaban en silencio, en ese espacio no había lugar para otro sonido más que el del silencio, a pesar de los estudiantes que entraban a clase.

Sharpay superó el llanto.

- ¿Eso…es todo, Troy? – preguntó mirándolo.

Troy también la miró, sin ocultar la sorpresa al oírla hablar tan calmada y a la vez con firmeza.

- Espero que no – respondió él.

Sharpay se levantó, se paró frente a él y le dijo:

- Pues para mí lo es. Adiós, Troy – lo desafió y luego se había ido. Troy quedó desconcertado, creía que las disculpas siempre lo solucionaban todo como había pasado un par de veces antes. Pero en ese momento, no. Realmente no sabía que hacer.

Vio a Sharpay alejarse, con movimientos seguros pero sin exagerarlos. Algo nuevo crecía dentro de ella.

* * *

**Espero haya sido de su agrado este cap. Me quedó corto, pero bueno. Espero seguir con mis fics. XOXO V. **


	12. Aprendiendo a Volar

"**_Aprendiendo a volar_**"

Tiempo más tarde, Sharpay se encontraba en su casa, más bien su habitación.

Se encontraba pensando, intentando llorar sin conseguirlo.

Estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos que casi no oyó cuando golpeaban tímidamente la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y se asomó Ryan, quién evitó hacer algún ruido para distraer a su hermana.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de ella y él entró sin dudar.

-Shar, ¿Debo preguntar por qué lloras esta vez? - se sentó a su lado y la miró con preocupación.

Ella no quitó la vista de la ventana que tenía observando desde hace rato sin mirar específicamente hacia ningún lado.

-No – se secó aquella lágrima y lo miró – Es por Troy.

Ryan frunció el ceño y evitó mirarla, también evitó decirle lo que pensaba.

Sharpay le palmeó el hombro con una leve sonrisa.

-No, no sigo llorando por lo de siempre, Ry.

Ryan la miró sorprendido y se quedó en silencio.

-Es que…me di cuenta de que ya…no lo amo como creí – se encogió de hombros – de algún modo u otro tenía que suceder.

Ryan la abrazó.

-No sabes lo feliz que pone oírte decir eso, hermana – sin que ella lo notara se ruborizó, estaba feliz, demasiado tal vez, eso temía.

El abrazó duró unos largos segundos, cuando se apartaron, Sharpay miró a su hermano confundida.

-Ry, estás llorando…

Él se secó con rapidez las lágrimas y dijo:

-Lloro de felicidad, Shar. Estoy feliz por ti…te deseo inmensa felicidad – hizo una pausa y se levantó – No sabes cuán doloroso fue para mi verte así durante todos estos años…

Diciendo esto último se fue, dejando a su hermana con sus pensamientos.

Ryan se encerró en su habitación y no salió ni siquiera para cenar.

Sharpay se encontró a sí misma cenando sola. Sus padres llegarían tarde, otra vez.

No comió demasiado y se vio obligada a guardar las sobras.

Sería una noche larga y el día que siguiente sería aún peor pero, por lo menos, estaba aprendiendo a volar por si misma, estaba sintiéndose mejor sin él, sin su guardián, sin su pasado.

El día siguiente amaneció con lluvia y Ryan no estaba en casa.

Sharpay llegó sola a la secundaria, obligada a llevar su descapotable con techo (algo que no le agradaba).

La campana había sonado, lo que significaba que iba en retraso.

Se apuró a salir del coche y correr hacia la entrada.

El piso estaba resbaloso y al correr perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

Su atuendo estaba completamente arruinado. Y lo peor fue que alguien la había visto y ese alguien era Troy Bolton, quién corrió a socorrerla.

-Sharpay, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó extendiendo su brazo para que ella tomase su mano.

-Por supuesto – respondió ella ignorando su mano y levantándose por cuenta propia.

-¿Segura? Fue un golpe tremendo – comentó con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-No es tu problema, mis asuntos no son lo tuyo, Bolton – se alejó.

Troy le tomó el brazo a tiempo y la jaló hacia él.

-Solo trato de ser amable.

- Bien, Gracias por intentarlo, no necesitó tu amabilidad o lástima, Troy – intentó librarse, pero no lo consiguió.

Se hizo un silencio. Sus rostros estaban a tan solo unos centímetros, Troy la miraba, buscaba sus ojos, ella se los negaba mirando hacia el suelo.

- Me estoy mojando, Troy. Hace frío y hay que entrar a clases – de repente lo miró desafiante - Gabriella te espera.

-Lo sé, deberíamos entrar – la liberó – Vamos.

La respiración de ella se había intensificado al pensar en que Troy si hubiese querido pudo haberla besado en aquel instante en el que sus rostros se habían quedado a tan poca distancia.

Entraron a clase juntos, lo que llamó la atención de todos, especialmente la de Gabriella.

- Bueno, Les espera detención a ustedes, jovencitos – dijo la señora Darbus cruzada de brazos y pensativa, a ella también le llamaba la atención.

Sharpay echó una mirada fulminante hacia Troy y fue a sentarse en su banca.

Troy sonrió tímidamente a Gabriella y se ubicó en su lugar.

* * *

**:O SIGLOS QUE NO ESCRIBÍA! pero bueno, espero que sigan ahí leyendo :) yo voy a tratar de postear tan pronto como me sea posible :) gracias a todos por los reviews :) bye! **


End file.
